Naruto's Epic Bachelor Party
by Keyvies
Summary: With his wedding to Sasuke approaching soon Naruto's best friends set off to make an EPIC weekend in the city for the 'doomed' groom before he's a married man. What could possibly so wrong...right? Temptation is a lesson Naruto thought he'd never had to learn. NaruSasu, modern times, AU.


_Set in modern day Japan. Thanks to Sgeia on Deviantart for the use of their cosplay photo!  
_

_Warning: Contains yaoi and mature rowdy bachelor party fun _

**Naruto's Epic Bachelor Party**

**Chapter 1: Famous last words**

Sasuke Uchiha stretched his long slender legs out from under him as the door to his left swung open and several men streamed in chattering excitedly together. The converted pool house he was current sitting in was that of his fiancée Naruto, which sat on the back grounds of the Sennin Manor that housed his grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade and his parents Minato and Kashina. He'd grown up inside the main house but when he'd become a teenager they'd converted the pool house into a one bedroom apartment for him.

At twenty-two after graduating university with his fiancée Naruto had come back home to prepare for the wedding and pick out their own house where they'd build their future and family.

Naruto was the prestigious heir to the Sennin Corp, a worldwide company spanning the globe that had been built from the ground up by his grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade Sennin. Their only son Minato had but one son who was the handsome man Sasuke called his own.

Right now Sasuke was more worried about what Naruto's friends were up to then the seating chart for the wedding he was currently going over.

"I think Naruto's more excited about his bachelor party then the wedding. Apparently the word epic was used quite a few times." Sasuke commented wearily to Kiba as he came in grinning ear to ear.

"YAH'EA! EPIC BABY!" Kiba half screamed looking like he'd already starting a nice six-pack of energy drinks ahead of their weekend.

"Should I be worried?" Sasuke frowned raising an eyebrow.

"VERY!" Kiba commented in complete delight and not even bothering to hide it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as Kankuro brought in a box that they opened before ripping off their shirts and tugged on black t-shirts from inside. The offensive shirts had a cartoon picture of all of them acting like idiots with the huge tag line of NARUTO'S EPIC and then underneath the graphic BACHELOUR PARTY.

"O, Kami." Sasuke groaned at how immature his fiancée and his friends could be. "How many of those do you have?

"Enough to pass out to people as we go around." He tossed Sasuke a size small t-shirt. "You can't come but you can have a t-shirt."

"Thanks..." Sasuke said dryly as Naruto came out of his bedroom and saw the shirts and a bunch of hoots, hollering and chest bumps happened that had Sasuke rolling his eyes out of his head as he worked on the never ending seating chart.

Naruto opened the box but they ran around and pulled out another black t-shirt with him in a tux as a cartoon with X's over his eyes, his tongue hanging out with GAME OVER on the front and NARUTOS EPIC BACHELOUR PARTY on the back.

Naruto hysterically laughed until he saw his fiancées look and he straighten up. "That's not funny guys, come on..." Before he grabbed it and put it on. The other guys trickled in as Sakura and Tenten came in with a box of fabric swatches that had just come in for approval for the napkins and such.

"Seriously?" Sakura rolled her eyes seeing the t-shirts.

"Mah," Sasuke replied as Lee pulled on his shirt and chest bumped them as they rowdily pulled the luggage out for the butler to take to the car.

"Neji," Tenten called and he turned to look at his girlfriend. "Pleeeeease make sure Kiba and Kankuro don't get Naruto in trouble."

"I'll do my best." He said in a bit of a sigh. "I don't plan on drinking myself silly like the others so I should be able to keep him under control somewhat."

"Thanks." Sasuke called over his shoulder as they emptied the pool house headed towards the cars that would take them to the airport.

Eventually everyone was up and Sasuke pulled Naruto to him picking a piece of lint off his shoulder as he looked at the shirt with distaste. His eyes drifted up to Naruto with his mouth pursed at the blond who looked a bit sheepish.

"It's just for the guys, teme." He murmured. "I can't wait to marry you." He said bumping their hips together sexually as he held him around the back.

Sasuke leaned up as Naruto was much taller than him and kissed the lovable goof. "Just remember who you come home to at night."

"I always do." He grinned happily looking delighted as he peered over at shoulder at the guy's cat calling him to hurry up. "I got to go...it's the guys..." He said trying to hold in his excitement but Sasuke finally grinned and sensually kissed him.

"Try to behave."

"I'll do my best." He joked as he turned and rushed towards the car.

"We'll get him home in one piece Sasuke! Don't worry!" Lee called merrily in his direction and Sasuke sighed and gave a short wave towards them as the car pulled away.

He stopped to look over his shoulder as the two cars full of men proceeded down the long elegant driveway of the Sennin Manor and out past the iron gates. It wasn't that he was worried that Naruto would do something stupid...he was just worried his friends would do something stupid.

Sasuke shock his head and pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't like they would get him strippers or anything as Naruto didn't like girls and all male strippers were beefy masculine men that Naruto wasn't attracted to. His fiancée liked pretty boys, petite, slender and that looked just like him. Sasuke couldn't imagine they could ever find anything like that, not even in Osaka where they were flying to for the bachelor party.

_Just relax,_ he told himself. _Nothing was going to go wrong._


End file.
